Temporary Arrangement
by Betherick1985
Summary: Summary: Ziva, still recuperating from her injury, is allowed on desk duty, for the next week. What will happen when she finds out the events of the last four weeks? Takes place a just a week after “Anniversary”, and three weeks after "Inferno".
1. Chapter 1

"**Temporary Arrangement"- An "NCIS" Fan- Fic**

**Summary: Ziva, still recuperating from her injury, is allowed back to work, albeit desk duty, for the next week. What will happen when she finds out the events of the last four weeks? Takes place a just a week after "Anniversary", and three weeks after "Inferno".**

**Characters: Tony D., Ziva D., Charity B. (OC)**

**Rating: K+ (May change to T in later chapters)**

**Genre: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters (except for the Season 4 and Season 6 DVD's). I'm just playing with them for a bit.**

**Chapter 1**

**NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee stepped out of the elevator, and into the squad room. It was nearly 7am, and since Probationary Agent Ziva David had been out on sick leave, he'd been the first one to arrive to work the past four weeks. Much to his surprise, the younger Israeli woman was sitting at her desk, arms folded.**

"**Ziva!" Tim exclaimed, rushing to her side. "I didn't think you'd be back for another week!"**

**She smiled at him. "Well, when I went to the doctor yesterday, he cleared me to come back, but just on desk duty. I still have a ways to go before my leg is up to scuff."**

"**I think you mean, 'up to snuff'," Tim corrected.**

"**I thought snuff was another word for tobacco," she said. "Why would I want my leg to be like that?"**

**Tim chuckled to himself. He had missed Ziva- despite her issues with idioms, it was nice to have her back. "Are you here to see Director Vance, then?"**

"**I am, indeed," she replied, and looked around. "Where are Tony and that Linguistics girl?"**

"**Oh, Charity? They'll be in shortly," he told her.**

"**They?" Ziva repeated. "Are they car-pooling together?"**

"**Uh, Tony didn't tell you?" Tim asked.**

"**Tell me what?"**

"**Um, well…" Tim stammered.**

"**Tell me what?" she demanded to know.**

"**Tony's apartment was torched a couple weeks ago," Tim explained. "A Petty Officer lived above him, and was burned to death. Fell through Tony's ceiling."**

**Her brown eyes widened. "That is awful!"**

"**Since the rest of us didn't have anyplace for him to stay, Charity offered him a spare room at her house," he said. "I'm very surprised he didn't tell you."**

"**So am I, McGee," she agreed, with a frown.**

**The elevator dinged open, and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Agent Charity Bernard emerged, deep in conversation with one another.**

"**Ugh, I hate this time of the year," Tony complained. "The cold, the snow… when will spring get here? Damn that groundhog and his stupid shadow."**

"**Take it easy, will you?" Charity said smoothly. "I thought you grew up in the Northeast, and you'd be used to this."**

"**Well, that was when I was younger, and we had snow days," he told her.**

"**I know what snow days are, Tony," she retorted. "I lived in Buffalo- we practically invented snow days!" **

**Tony and Charity were about to walk past McGee and greet him, but stopped mid-stride when they saw Ziva.**

**Tony smiled, and Charity waved. "Hey, Ziva. Are you back?"**

"**If Director Vance allows me," she said coolly. "I am waiting for him to come in."**

"**You don't have to wait," a lower-pitched voice replied from behind them. "Good Morning, Agent Bernard, DiNozzo, McGee. Agent David, follow me."**

"**Later, Zee-vah," Tony said with another smile, which she did not return.**

"**Wow, she doesn't seem too happy with me," Tony observed.**

"**What'd you do, man?" Charity asked. Then, they looked over at Tim.**

"**Did she say anything to you, McGee?" Tony asked.**

"**Actually…," Tim sighed, "it was more of what I said to her."**

"**Which was?" Charity raised an eyebrow.**

"**I told her about your apartment, Tony," he confessed. "How it was torched, and that you're staying with Charity."**

"**You did what?" Tony asked angrily.**

"**Well, why didn't you tell her after it happened?" Tim asked. "You two are so close, and all."**

**Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "I didn't want her to worry, I guess. She needed to focus on healing her leg."**

"**No offense, but that's a lame excuse," Tim said.**

"**I agree," Charity replied. "You should've told her, Anthony." She practically hissed when she said his name. "Now, I feel like an idiot."**

"**Why you?" Tim asked.**

"**Well, Tim," she replied, her voice rising, "if I knew it was going to be a problem, I would've never agreed. I'm a home wrecker now!"**

"**You are not," Tony told her. "Ziva and I aren't even dating. Besides, it was the Boss's idea."**

"**I am not talking to you, Anthony," Charity snapped. "Not until you straighten this out. I need coffee." She stomped off towards the break room.**

"**She's got a point," Tim said. **

"**You've done enough, McBigMouth," Tony growled, and threw his coat on his desk. "I'm going to the head." He acknowledged Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs as he walked away. "Boss."**

"**McGee," Gibbs greeted his junior agent. "What's going on here?"**

"**It's a long story, Boss," McGee said with a sigh.**

"**It'll have to wait," Gibbs said as Charity and Tony made their way back to the squad room. "Gear up. We have a dead lieutenant in Rock Creek Park."**

"**Awesome," Charity whispered sarcastically.**

"**Fan-frickin'-tastic," Tony muttered.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	2. Chapter 2

"**Temporary Arrangement"- Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks so much to you guys that added "Temporary Arrangement" to your story alerts! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, please review!!!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The ride to Rock Creek Park was unusually quiet for the team. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs never spoke as he drove, and was enjoying the silence, however short- lived it would be. They exited the car, and Gibbs started giving his team orders. **

"**McGee, bag and tag. Charity, pictures. DiNozzo, witness statements with me. Let's move!"**

**Agent Charity Bernard pulled out her camera, and started shooting photos of the dead body. Special Agent Timothy McGee was trolling the area for any evidence that could be found near the dead female Naval Officer. He crouched down to pick up a coin purse, and ended up disrupting the photo Charity had just taken.**

"**Would you move please, Tim?" she asked, annoyed.**

"**No, I won't," he replied smugly. "I just found her ID, Boss!"**

**Gibbs immediately rushed over, followed by Tony.**

"**I found this little coin purse near the body, and it has an ID in it," he stated. "Lieutenant Melissa Capizzi. Twenty- Nine years old. She's a nurse at Bethesda."**

**Charity leaned over Tim's shoulder to get a closer look at the coin purse. "It's Coach, Boss. A designer brand- that wristlet retails for sixty dollars."**

"**Which means?" Gibbs glared at her.**

"**Well, uh… I'm not sure yet," she said. **

**Tony and Tim rolled their eyes. Moments later, Medical Examiner Dr. Mallard and Jimmy Palmer, his assistant, arrived at the site of the body. **

"**Dear me," Ducky exclaimed. "This poor woman looks like she was beaten to death!"**

"**Can you find me some evidence to back that up, Duck?" Gibbs asked. **

"**I will certainly try," the older man replied, as he stuck in the liver probe. "Based on the temperature of the liver, this young woman expired shortly after ten last night. There appears to be blunt- force trauma, and severe bleeding, but no blood around the body itself."**

"**Maybe she was killed somewhere else, and dumped here," Tony suggested.**

"**It's possible," Jimmy said. "Did you find any witnesses?"**

"**Just a guy riding his bike," Tony told him. "Was cycling by, saw the body, called the police."**

"**Who then called us," Charity finished sarcastically. "Thank you for that extremely detailed statement, Special Agent DiNozzo."**

"**Ducky, Palmer, pack her up," Gibbs ordered. "Charity, you ride with them. You two," he motioned to Tony and Tim, "In the car."**

***~*~*~*~*~***

"**I couldn't help but notice, Agent Bernard, that you appeared to be upset with Timothy and Anthony," Ducky said as Jimmy drove back to NCIS headquarters.**

"**Yes, I am," she replied curtly.**

"**Does it have to do with Ziva coming in this morning?" Palmer asked.**

"**Well, sort of," she replied. "I don't want to talk about it now."**

"**Of course," Ducky assured the young redhead. "It's none of our business."**

"**I mean, I thought these guys were my friends," she said with a sigh. **

"**I'm sure it'll all blow over soon," Palmer assured her. "If not, we're here if you ever need to talk."**

"**I appreciate that, J.P.," she said. "Can I call you J.P.?"**

"**Sure."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Agent David was back at her desk, waiting for her fellow team members to come back. When Gibbs exited the elevator, he went straight to her desk.**

"**Well?" he asked gruffly.**

"**The Director is allowing me to come back," Ziva stated proudly. "For now, I am on desk duty, but that's better than sitting at home, yes?"**

"**Sure is," he said, giving a rare smile. "Welcome back, Ziver."**

"**Thank you, Gibbs." She returned the smile as Tony, Tim, and Charity exited the elevator. Then, the smile quickly faded- she was ready to dive back into the NCIS workload.**

"**DiNozzo, McGee, Bernard," he ordered, "Background on Lieutenant Capizzi."**

"**On it, Boss," McGee replied, as he sat down in front of his computer. Tony did the same, and Charity sat at the desk on the other side of McGee's.**

"**Lieutenant Melissa Capizzi, Boss," Tony stated. "Twenty-nine years old. Works as a nurse at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Single, lives in Silver Spring, Maryland- that's near you, probies."**

**Tim and Ziva rolled their eyes, as Charity interrupted him. "She shares an apartment with a Kara-Lynn Bell, Boss. Background check shows that she is also twenty-nine, and is registered as a part-time student at Montgomery College. She is employed at the downtown Whole Foods Market. I've always wanted to go to one of those," she added. "My New Years' Resolution this year is to eat as much organic and natural food as possible, but it's so expensive. Abby said their prepared foods are fantastic, so I might need to…" **_**Whack! **_**Agent Gibbs gave her a head slap, to stop the ramble she was on. She let out a yelp, and said, "To not discuss my dietary habits during this investigation. I got it, Boss."**

**Ziva had never seen Gibbs head-slap another woman before. This meant a couple things; one of which was that Charity had become part of the team rather quickly, or that she had annoyed Gibbs more often than she herself, and was used to it. As to which one she was hoping for, she wasn't sure yet.**

"**I have the address of the apartment, Boss," McGee said.**

"**You're with me, McGee. Charity, you and Tony see if Ducky has anything," he told them. McGee gave a smug smile, while Charity and Tony eyed each other warily. "Ziva, go through Capizzi's service records, and see if there's anything out of the ordinary there. Let's go, McGee."**

**Shortly after Gibbs and McGee left for Silver Spring, Tony's desk phone rang. "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking," he greeted as usual to the caller. "On our way, thanks." He hung up. "Agent Bernard, that was Ducky. He has something."**

"**I'll be there in a minute," she told him as she got up. Instead of following the Senior Field Agent to the elevator, she stopped at Ziva's desk, and crouched down to eye-level. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked quietly.**

"**Certainly." Ziva's deep brown eyes met Charity's dark blue ones. "What did you need?"**

**She let out a sigh. "Listen, I know that Gibbs has a moratorium on apologies on his team, but you have to believe that I had no idea that Tony didn't tell you anything about what was going on. I mean, we don't know each other that well yet, so you wouldn't expect me to tell you about him staying at my house, right?"**

**Ziva just stared at the young redhead, without speaking.**

"**I mean, it's not like we're **_**doing**_** anything," she continued. "He's not even allowed in the bathroom when I am, let alone the bedroom. I have strict standards that I've set for myself regarding that. I know it's rare these days, but that's how I was raised.**

"**I was also raised to love my neighbors as myself," she explained. "Show compassion, be a good friend. That's all I was trying to do when I let Tony stay with me, was be a good friend. That's all," she concluded, her voice nearly breaking.**

"**Rule number eighteen," Ziva finally said, with a slight smile.**

"**I'm sorry?" **

"**Rule number eighteen," she repeated.**

**Charity thought for a second, and replied, "It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission."**

"**Exactly right," Ziva told her. "They have taught you well."**

"**So…," Charity mused, "Should I be asking for your forgiveness, then?"**

"**You already have it," her fellow female agent said. "I listened to you, and I believe you are telling me the truth. Trust me, I can tell."**

**Charity smiled with relief. "So are we okay, then?"**

"**We are fine," Ziva assured her. "It is Tony that needs to seek forgiveness."**

"**I think he will," Charity said. "He really does think the world of you."**

"**And you know this how?" **

"**Well, sometimes, if neither of us can sleep, we just sit in the living room, and talk," Charity explained. "He missed you while you were gone. I saw how he smiled at you when he saw you at your desk- you didn't notice?"**

"**I did," she replied, and quickly changed the subject. "He's probably wondering where you are."**

**Charity looked at the clock on Ziva's computer. "Shoot, I guess I'd better go. I'm glad I was able to talk to you, Z."**

"**Z?" the slightly older female agent asked.**

"**Yeah, I uh, call you that in my head," Charity admitted. "You mind?"**

"**Would you mind if I called you 'C'?" Ziva asked.**

"**Not at all," the young redhead replied, and went to the elevator. "Just don't call me late to Autopsy- that's Tony's job!"**

**Ziva chuckled as the elevator doors closed. Maybe some new female blood would be nice to have around, for a change.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***


	3. Chapter 3

"**Temporary Arrangement"- Chapter 3**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Well, it's nice of you to finally join us, Agent Bernard," Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo scolded the young agent, as she walked into Autopsy.**

"**I had something I needed to do, Anthony," she replied, glaring at the Senior Field Agent. "What do you got, Duck?"**

"**My assertion that she was beaten to death is very much correct," Dr. Mallard told the agents. "Lieutenant Capizzi has broken bones and bruising all over her body. But here, at the back of the head, is the blunt- force trauma that caused a subdural hematoma, thus killing her."**

"**Ouch," Charity commented. "Find anything else?"**

"**Well, I don't know if it's significant, but she has a rather unique tattoo on her left shoulder," Ducky explained. "It appears to be in a foreign language."**

"**My area of expertise," Charity replied. "Mind if I take a closer look?"**

"**Not at all, my dear girl," Ducky said.**

**Charity cautiously leaned over the body, and read the words permanently etched onto the lieutenant's shoulder blade. **_**" 'Non c'è giorno, ma oggi.'**_** It's Italian; it translates to 'No day but today'."**

"**What could that possibly mean?" Tony asked.**

"**It's a reference to the musical 'Rent'," Palmer told him. "It premiered on Broadway in 1996, and closed in December of 2008. It was made into a movie in 2005." His audience stared at him, rather surprised by his knowledge.**

"**Are you a 'Rent-Head', J.P.?" Charity asked.**

**He let out a sigh. "Yes I am, Charity. I portrayed a character named Mark in a summer production of it a few years back. But yeah, 'no day but today' is the overall theme in the show."**

"**Does it mean anything in our investigation though, Palmer?" Tony asked.**

"**I can't be entirely sure, Tony," he admitted. "She could just be a fan of the show. I guess you'll find out when you search her place."**

"**Gibbs and McGee are there right now," Charity said. "Anything else?"**

"**Well, we sent her clothes and personal effects up to Abby to test," Ducky told her. **

"**I know the drill now," she said. "She'll call us when she has something. Thanks, Duck, J.P."**

"**You're welcome," the men chorused.**

**Charity and Tony left Autopsy, and went into the elevator to head back to the squad room. They stood shoulder to shoulder, Tony eyeing the young agent curiously.**

"**What?" she asked, annoyed.**

"**Did you talk to Ziva?" he asked.**

"**Yes," she replied curtly.**

**A moment passed. "And?" he prodded.**

"**You should do the same," she told him.**

"**Look, it's not like I didn't mean to not tell her," Tony tried to explain. "We've just been so busy…"**

"**I want to believe that," Charity said, "But all it takes is a phone call, or a visit. All of five minutes. Were you afraid of what her reaction might be?"**

**The senior field agent lowered his head. "Yeah, I guess I was."**

"**Well, I can tell you that I told her about my house rules, and where I stood on that issue," she assured him. "She knows we're just friends."**

"**Are we still friends?" he asked coolly.**

**She smiled. "I suppose we are, Tony. Actually, you're more like my big brother; a general pain in the butt, and often irritating, but I do care about ya."**

"**Which makes you my little sister," he retorted. "A little uptight and prissy, but really kind-hearted and sweet."**

"**That was… almost kind of nice, Tony," she admitted. "I am your friend, and I want to be Ziva's friend. And I want you two to be… well, whatever makes you happy. Just be happy at her place, okay? And please, talk to her."**

**Tony gave her his hundred- watt grin as the elevator dinged open. "Deal, sis."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Hello," Special Agent Timothy McGee answered his i-Phone as they pulled in front of the apartment building. "Okay, thanks." He hung up. "That was Ziva- she went through the DMV records, and found out Kara-Lynn Bell drives a silver 2003 Toyota Prius."**

"**That's good, McGee," Special Agent Jethro Gibbs said. "You see it around?"**__**"There it is," Tim observed. "Looks like the roommate's home, Boss."**

"**Well then, let's go check her out," Gibbs told his junior agent.**

"**That was sort of funny," McGee said.**

"**What was?" Gibbs growled as they went to the front door.**

"**You said 'check her out', which is funny, 'cause she works at a grocery store…," McGee stopped mid-sentence, realizing that his boss had not cracked a joke. "I'm going to ring the doorbell now."**

"**Please do," the older man ordered.**

**A young woman with curly blonde hair and green eyes answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked in a slight Southern accent.**

"**Are you Kara-Lynn Bell?" McGee asked.**

"**Yes, I am," she replied. "Who are you?"**

"**NCIS," Gibbs stated as flipped open his ID. "Special Agents Gibbs, and McGee. We have some questions about your roommate, Lieutenant Melissa Capizzi."**

"**Well, she's not here," Kara-Lynn told them. "In fact, I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon. Are you trying to find her?"**

"**Don't have to," Gibbs replied. "She died last night- she's in our Autopsy room."**

"**Oh, my gosh!" Kara-Lynn exclaimed, clutching her chest. "How did it happen?"**

"**That's what we're investigating, Miss Bell," McGee told her. "We would like to take a look around, see if she left anything behind that could help us."**

"**Yeah, sure," she agreed. "Come on in. Her room's at the end of the hall."**

"**Thanks," Gibbs said as they walked through the house. **

"**I can't believe Mel's dead. How did… how did it happen?" Kara-Lynn asked.**

""**We're still working on it," McGee told the distraught young woman. "Is there anyone that had problems with her, like from work?"**

"**No, sir," she answered. "Everybody liked Mel."**

**Agent McGee's right foot slid on the hardwood in hallway, but he caught himself before he fell. "Geez, McGee," Gibbs growled. "You alright?"**

"**I'm fine," he said, then wondered, "What was that?"**

**The agents crouched down to take closer look. "Looks like some sort of cleaning product," Gibbs said as he stood up to face Kara-Lynn. "Did you clean recently?"**

"**No sir," she replied as they opened the bedroom door. The room appeared typical of a twenty-something, except for red specks on the cream-colored carpet. Tim pulled out a Human Blood Indicator test, and swabbed a speck to test it. The test came back positive. "What are y'all doing?" she asked as they led her out of the apartment.**

"**We're bringing you in for further questioning," Gibbs told her.**

"**I swear, I don't know how that blood got there," she tried to explain. "My boyfriend took me to my class, and I didn't get a ride home until after eleven."**

"**We'll need to talk to him," Gibbs demanded. "McGee, have Charity get the tow truck to bring in the Prius."**

"**Yes, Boss," he obeyed.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Abby," Agent Ziva David wondered aloud to her forensic scientist friend, "What do you think of Charity?" She has just told Abby what the young redhead had said to her, regarding the temporary arrangement with Tony, after the bubbly Goth gave her a big "welcome back" hug.**

"**She's very smart," Abby admitted. "She has mad foreign language skills- she even knows sign language!"**

"**I will concede that she has me beat in the number of languages she knows," Ziva said, "But has she been a good field agent?"**

"**She's doing okay," she replied. "Some of the icky stuff made her nervous at first."**

"**What about her personality?" the young Israeli prodded. "I mean, she does seem… nice."**

"**She is nice," Abby explained, "But she also has a fun, clever side. Like, sometimes she doesn't seem like a missionary's kid."**

"**Her parents are missionaries?" Ziva asked, intrigued. "Where?"**

"**They travel all around the world," Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo said as he strode into the lab. "They're in a place a couple years at a time. Currently, they're in Argentina."**

"**Why did Charity not become a missionary?" she wanted to know.**

"**I asked her the very same thing shortly after I…" Tony paused, then asked Abby, "Can I borrow Ziva for a second?"**

"**Of course," Abby replied, "But bring her back."**

"**I will, Abs."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ziva followed Tony into the elevator, arms folded. The doors closed, and he flicked the emergency switch.**

"**Look, Ziva," Tony began, "I know I have some explaining to do…"**

"**You certainly do," she replied. "Why didn't you tell me about this… this 'temporary arrangement'?"**

"**At first, I just decided not to worry you," he admitted. "Then, too many days passed by… I was afraid of what your reaction might be."**

"**You are hardly ever afraid, Tony," she said. "Why now?"**

"**Over the last few weeks, Charity and I have developed a very… unique relationship. Not a romantic one, though."**

"**Charity told me that," Ziva said. "What you have is a friendship, yes?"**

"**Sort of. We have a lot in common in some ways. Both only children, with difficult parents, and independent streaks. We both had to deal with loss early on in life…"**

"**You have, what I think you call, a kinship," she concluded. **

"**Yes! Exactly," Tony exclaimed. "She's like the little sister I never had. Whereas you, you're Ziva. You're my partner, my friend, my undercover wife…," he let out a chuckle, "Maybe more, someday."**

"**Someday," she repeated. "But I am still upset that you didn't tell me at first."**

"**Can I make it up to you?" he wanted to know. "I know Gibbs says 'don't apologize', but I'm truly sorry, Ziva." He kissed her on the cheek, to affirm the apology. **

"**Apology accepted," she told him. "Now, about how you can make it up to me…"**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***


	4. Chapter 4

"**Temporary Arrangement"- Chapter 4**

**A/N: This is officially the longest chapter I've written so far in any fan-fic- enjoy! I still don't own "NCIS", or the characters.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Special Agent Jethro Gibbs called upon Agent David to stay with Kara-Lynn Bell in interrogation, until he saw Abby, and received a report on her findings.**

"**What do you got, Abs?" he called out as he entered the Goth scientist's lab.**

"**So far, not much," she answered. "From the lieutenant's clothes, I have mostly her blood. I did find a print that didn't match hers, though."**

"**So, run it through AFIS," he told her.**

"**It's not a fingerprint," she told the silver- haired agent. "It looks like an imprint of a ring that the murderer was wearing when he or she pounded on her." She brought up the image on a screen. "Maybe a class ring? I tried to enhance it, and all I could get was 'Class of 1999'. No school, no nothing."**

"**Damn," Gibbs swore. "The roommate wasn't wearing a class ring. That's good work."**

"**Oh, I'm not done yet," she said. "I also found carpet fibers on her clothes. They didn't match your typical house carpets, so I'm running them through a vehicle database now." Her computer screen beeped, and she read the result. "The fibers match the interior of a 2001- 2003 Toyota Prius."**

"**Charity's bringing the car to the evidence garage," Gibbs told her. "See what you can pull off of it."**

"**Will do, **_**El Magnifico.**_**"**

***~*~*~*~***

"**I have some good news, and bad news for you, Miss Bell," Gibbs said as he strode into Interrogation. "The good news is, we don't suspect you killed Lieutenant Capizzi. Your alibi checked out."**

"**I've been saying that since you dragged me here!" she snapped. **

"**Bad news is, we think it might have been someone close to you," Gibbs concluded. "Your boyfriend, perhaps?"**

"**What proof do y'all have?" she said. "Colin and Mel get… got along."**

"**You said he took you to your class the night Melissa was killed," Gibbs reiterated. "He had the car that night, then?"**

"**Yes, he did," she replied. **

"**We found traces of carpet fibers on Lieutenant Capizzi that match your Prius," Gibbs said. "There's also the blood he left behind after the fact in her room. Tell us his name, and where we can find him, and you'll walk out of here."**

**Her eyes shifted from Gibbs, across the table from her, to Ziva, who was standing by the door. She sighed. "His name is Colin Hughes. He works at the same Whole Foods where I work, but he's off today. He may be at home, or he might be out. I couldn't tell you for sure. He lives in Takoma Park, at 13 Holt Place, Apartment 1."**

"**Ziva, please stay with Miss Bell until Colin Hughes is brought in," Gibbs ordered.**

"**Sure, Gibbs."**

**Gibbs turned to face the two- way mirror. "What are you three still doing in there?" he barked. "Bring him in!"**

**Special Agents McGee and DiNozzo, and Agent Bernard looked at each other, then hustled out of Observation to grab their gear.**

***~*~*~*~*~***

"**Okay, there it is," Agent Bernard pointed out. "Number 13. Looks like it's seen better days."**

"**I'll say," DiNozzo replied. "Being number thirteen on the street seems to have brought the building bad luck."**

"**You don't really believe that, do you?" McGee asked.**

"**After nearly dying twice, and being framed for murder, sometimes you have to wonder, McSkeptic," Tony retorted.**

"**The man's got a point," Charity said quietly, as they snuck around to the side of the building. "When I was nine, we were in Austria, and we were helping some missionaries renovate their church building. I walked under a ladder by accident, and not even an hour later, I was in the **_**Notaufnahme**_**, being treated for a broken ankle."**

"**The what?" the male agents asked in unison.**

"**Oh, sorry," she replied with a chuckle. "The emergency room. So, how do you want to do this?"**

"**McGee and I will sweep the rooms, then you follow," Tony explained.**

"**Got it." She stepped behind Tim as Tony knocked on the door. **

"**Colin, Federal Agents!" Tony yelled. "Open up!"**

**None of them could hear any movement on the inside. "We have a warrant, right?" Charity asked.**

"**Yes, we do," McGee said. "Tony, pick the lock."**

"**Me?" Tony exclaimed. "I'm Senior Field Agent- you pick the lock!"**

"**You're better at this than I am," McGee reluctantly admitted. **

"**Ah, that's a solid point, McGee." The two men turned to face the door- which was open.**

"**While you two were arguing, I found the spare key," Charity explained, annoyed. "Get in there, please."**

**The male agents raised their weapons, and swept the living room. "Clear," Tony said. McGee was headed towards the kitchen, and was confronted by a young, brown- haired man.**

"**Who the hell are you?" he asked.**

"**NCIS," McGee replied. "We've been ordered to take you into custody."**

"**For what?" he demanded to know.**

"**We're investigating the murder of a Lieutenant Capizzi," Tony explained. "We know your girlfriend was her roommate- we need to ask you some questions."**

"**Yeah, sure," he muttered, as the agents stepped closer. When McGee reached for him, he threw his fists up in defense, and knocked the gun to the floor. McGee threw a punch, and Colin retaliated, knocking the junior agent to the floor. Charity tried to help McGee up, and Colin pushed her down as well, injuring her wrist. Tony was finally able to restrain him, and cuff him. "Now you have to come with us- you just assaulted federal officers," he snapped. "You guys okay?"**

"**Never better, Tony," Charity groaned in reply, clutching right wrist, as McGee struggled to his feet.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Special Agent Jethro Gibbs entered the interrogation room where his suspect, Colin Hughes, was waiting impatiently. Special Agents DiNozzo, and McGee, along with Agents Bernard and David observed as Gibbs began.**

"**I have a few questions for you, Colin," Gibbs said gruffly.**

"**So do I," the young man replied. "Why am I still cuffed?"**

"**We here at NCIS do not appreciate it when someone assaults our agents," Gibbs told him. "Especially suspected murderers."**

"**Murderer?" he exclaimed, shocked. "You've got it all wrong, Agent…"**

"**Gibbs," he answered for him. "We have a witness connecting you to the murder of Lieutenant Melissa Capizzi, Wednesday night."**

"**Oh, really?" he replied with a smirk.**

"**Your girlfriend, Kara-Lynn Bell, told me that you brought her to her class Wednesday night, and was using her car," Gibbs explained.**

"**So what? People share cars all the time, it doesn't mean anything," Colin retorted.**

"**This guy is trying to shirt around the accusations," Ziva commented.**

"**I think you mean 'skirt', Z," Charity corrected her. "But you make a good point there. Did he maybe have a partner?"**

"**Guess we'll have to hear him out," McGee told the female agents, as they turned their attention back to Gibbs.**

"**We believe that the lieutenant's murder happened around 10 last night. The only other person that would have access to the apartment at that time would be you," Gibbs accused. **

"**No way I could have killed her!" Colin said, slamming his fist on the table. Gibbs looked at the man's left hand, and noticed what appeared to be a class ring. He grabbed Hughes' hand, and pulled the ring off.**

"**Nice ring," Gibbs said dryly. "Mind if we borrow it?"**

"**Hell yes, I do," he snapped. "What for?"**

"**DiNozzo, get in here! Bring an evidence bag!" Gibbs ordered.**

**Moments later, Tony came in, with the necessary bag, and had put on gloves.**

"**Take that ring down to Abby," he told his Senior agent, "we should be able to find traces of blood and clothing fibers…"**

"**Okay, okay!" Colin shouted. "You win. I did it… but it wasn't my fault!"**

"**Like we haven't heard **_**that **_**before," Tony said sarcastically, as he headed toward the door.**

"**I mean, it wasn't my idea," Colin admitted.**

"**We're listening," Gibbs said. "Whose was it, then?"**

"**Um…"**

"**Whose was it, Hughes?!?!" Gibbs yelled.**

"**Kara-Lynn's," he answered quietly.**

"**You little girlfriend's?" Tony asked, incredulous.**

"**You see, the apartment she lives in is sort of out of her price range," Colin explained. "When she signed the lease, I couldn't afford to share it, so I told her to find a roommate that could. She found Mel, and they shared the apartment for the last seven months.**

"**A couple weeks ago, I had finally saved up some money to move in with her," he continued. "She told Mel that it was only meant to be temporary, that she wanted her out, but Mel refused to leave. Kara told me she wanted to find a way- any way- to get rid of her."**

"**So, being that you were deliriously in love with her, you obeyed her wish," Tony concluded.**

"**I only went to talk to her," he said. "She was being really stubborn, so we fought. She came after me- I have the bruises to prove it." He rolled up his sleeves to display evidence of the altercation. "I knocked her in the side of the head, and she went down. Then, I realized she wasn't breathing; seconds after I hit her, she died. I panicked- I couldn't let Kara see what I ended doing. I loaded her in the trunk of the Prius, and left her in the park. I cleaned up what I could at the apartment, and went back home."**

"**But why would he leave her service ID by the body?" Charity asked.**

"**Why would you leave her service ID by the body?" Tony asked.**

"**Wow, that was weird," McGee observed. Ziva nodded.**

"**I didn't realize it was on her," he said. "It must've have fallen out when I put her on the ground."**

"**Colin Hughes," Gibbs stated, "You are under arrest for the murder of Navy Lieutenant Melissa Capizzi…"**

"**And the assault of federal officers," Tony added.**

"**That, too. Ziva, Charity, go get Kara-Lynn from Interrogation Two," Gibbs ordered. The two women quickly exited Observation.**

"**Kara-Lynn," Ziva said, "We have some news for you."**

**The young blonde stood up. "What's going on?"**

"**Your boyfriend, Colin Hughes, just confessed to murdering Lieutenant Capizzi," Charity said. "He also confessed that he was acting on your direction."**

"**It was meant to temporary, Colin said. You wanted Melissa out, yes?" Ziva accused. "You were more than happy to let him take the fall, were you not?"**

"**I can't believe he flaked on me!" Kara-Lynn exclaimed.**

"**It seems you are the flake, Miss Bell, for thinking you could impede our investigation," Charity retorted. "Wait until your meet your cellmates, Kara. Your living arrangement issues are about to get worse…"**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***


	5. Chapter 5

"**Temporary Arrangement"- Chapter 5**

**A/N: Last chapter! But not the last story- I have one more left in my little series. I can't thank you enough for the reviews, favorite alerts, and subscriptions! However, seeing as this is the last chapter- I'd love some more! Enjoy! **

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Come in," Director Leon Vance called out, after he heard a knock on his door. "Agent Bernard. I was wondering if you had forgotten about your deadline."**

"**Almost," she admitted, "But I have an answer for you, sir."**

"**Would you care to sit?" he asked, noticing how nervous she was.**

"**Oh, sure," she replied. "Thank you, sir." **

"**So," Vance said, "Let's hear it."**

"**Well, before I give you my decision, I just wanted to thank you again for the opportunity you me gave to work in the field," Charity began. "It was an extremely valuable and educational experience. It's something that I will carry with me until I retire from NCIS…"**

**Vance let out an exasperated sigh. He, like Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, had a very low tolerance for rambling. Unlike the former Marine, however, Vance used words, not head slaps, to articulate his intolerance. "Charity, please."**

"**Oh, sorry," she blushed. "I, uh, I decided that I would like to go back to Linguistics," she finally said.**

"**How is it that you can to your decision?" he asked.**

"**I'll admit, I enjoyed learning how to process a crime scene, and doing background on the victims and suspects," she admitted, "but when it came to the autopsies, well… I had trouble with that."**

"**I see," he replied. "Many agents can't deal with the dead bodies at first. You learn to deal with that fear, though."**

"**The other thing is, I was attacked by a suspect earlier today- he injured my wrist," she explained. "I don't know if that's a common thing during investigations, but I don't deal well with injuries, sir. I would be much better off staying in my little office, in the safe harbor of the Navy Yard, doing what I love- translating."**

"**I understand," he said. "Did you have any problems with the team since the last time we spoke?"**

"**I had a, uh, minor issue with Tony," she answered, "But we resolved it. I have the utmost respect for everyone on that team, sir. I just know where I'm meant to be from now on."**

"**Very well," Vance said. "Effective Monday, you are to go back to your old position. Your fellow translators have expressed how much they miss you, and will be glad to have you back."**

"**Yes, sir," she replied. "Thank you." She stood up to leave, and he gathered his belongings.**

"**And Charity?"**

"**Yes?" She turned to face him again.**

"**Take tomorrow off," he ordered. "See a doctor about that wrist."**

**She smiled. "Sure, Director."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It was late in the evening, and the whole team was in the squad room, discussing their plans after work, when they noticed Charity exiting Director Vance's office.**

"**Hey, Charity," Special Agent Timothy McGee called out, as she came down the stairs, "What did the director want?"**

"**Actually," she said, "I went up there to see him."**

"**About?" Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto wanted to know.**

"**Well, if I may, I would like to tell you all at once," she told the young Goth.**

"**No problem," Abby said. "Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs! Come here!"**

**Charity let out a sigh as everyone gathered around her. **

"**What were you going to tell us?" McGee asked.**

**She cleared her throat, and nervously addressed her attentive audience. "Vance has been waiting for me to tell him whether or not I wanted to pursue field work full time, or go back to Linguistics. I gave him my answer tonight."**

"**What did you tell him, my dear?" Ducky asked.**

"**I told him that, even though I enjoyed my experience with you all, and learned a lot…," she paused, "I told him I would like to go back to Linguistics. It's what I truly love."**

"**You're going back to just translating?" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo asked.**

"**Yes, Tony," she replied. "You guys were great. I miss my old job so much, though. I don't want to take that for granted."**

"**One never knows what they have until they do not have it anymore," Ziva said.**

"**The grass isn't always greener on the other side," Palmer added.**

"**The 'grass' was fine, J.P.," she explained. "This experience taught me on which side of the grass I belong. So, effective Monday, I'm going back to my old office- apparently they've missed me."**

"**Of course they did!" Abby said, hugging her. "You're awesome, Charity!"**

"**Abs, I'm not resigning- you'll still see me," Charity said, touched by the display of affection. "We can have lunch together, and stuff. And who knows? You might need to bring me in to translate again in the future."**

"**Maybe," McGee said sadly.**

"**Hey, can we have a going away party for you?" Tony asked.**

"**No!" she exclaimed. "I don't want you guys to make a big fuss. Besides, I have some paperwork to complete before I transfer back on Monday. You guys go do… whatever."**

"**Okay," Abby said. "Come on, guys, let's let her finish her paperwork."**

"**Have a goodnight, Charity," Palmer said.**

"**Night, Charity," McGee said as he walked out with Abby. **

**Ducky tipped his hat towards Charity. "Have a good evening, my dear girl."**

"**I guess we will see you later," Ziva said. "Tony's bringing me over to watch a movie. Is that okay?"**

"**Sure," Charity told the young Israeli. "Don't stay up too late."**

**Tony handed Ziva her coat, and smiled. "We won't. **_**Do zobaczenia później**_**, Charity." **

**Charity chuckled. "You worked hard on that, didn't you Tony?"**

"**Yep," he admitted. "Did I get it right?"**

"**You nailed it. I'll see you guys in a while," she told them.**

**She logged on to her computer, and began typing. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that she realized Gibbs was still there.**

"**You haven't let yet, Boss?" she asked, then corrected herself. "I mean, temporary Boss?"**

**His blue eyes crinkled into the hint of a smile. "Nowhere I need to be, Bernard."**

**She printed out her paperwork. "Oh," she replied as she put on her coat. "Well, have a good night, Gibbs."**

"**Charity," he started to say. **

"**Yes?" she had rarely heard him use her first name the whole time she worked under him.**

"**You were a good student," he complimented.**

**Shocked, she replied, "I had a good teacher."**

"**Yeah…, have a goodnight, kid." He headed towards the elevator.**

**She folded up the papers, placed each one in an envelope, and stuck them in her purse. As she exited the squad room, she smiled. She had a plan for those envelopes.**

**Since she was given Saturday off, Charity decided that she should get something special for each person on the team- a little token of appreciation. After she spent the day scouring various shops and super-stores for these gifts, she brought them home, to wrap. Charity timed her exit perfectly, knowing precisely when Tony would come back from work. She left a note for him, saying she had an errand to run, but would be back soon. She went to the Navy Yard, which was luckily deserted at the time, and left her presents with each envelope at each team member's desk. She placed two by the computer in Autopsy, then placed one in the Forensics Lab as well.**

_**I can't wait to see their faces when they come in Monday**_**, she thought to her herself as she stepped into the elevator. **

***THE END***


End file.
